<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yang tumbuh di bawah jejak kakimu by yoonagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526728">yang tumbuh di bawah jejak kakimu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi'>yoonagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feeling homesick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst?, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), but dw hes okay, just me hurting legend, nothings new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Legend yang memberi karena tak ingin kehilangan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feeling homesick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yang tumbuh di bawah jejak kakimu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sedikit kelanjutan dari 'jika bunga-bunga bisa bicara'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> it’s nice going out with you </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> but isn’t it lovely coming home too? </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Hyrule bilang ia suka petualangan.</p><p>Hyrule bilang ia tidak keberatan mengambil peran yang sama dengan para pendahulunya, bila itu artinya dunia akan baik-baik saja meski hanya sebentar. Tidak apa-apa harus menggenggam sebilah pedang, harus berteman dengan mulut-mulut gua yang menelannya bersama kelam yang kesepian, harus terluka, merintih, dan menjahit potongan-potongan nyawanya—harus menyelamatkan dunia. Tidak apa-apa jika artinya, di suatu tempat, seseorang bisa hidup dan tersenyum karena Hyrule mengorbankan tetes-tetes darahnya.</p><p>“Tapi itu tidak adil,” tukas Legend suatu hari, dengan wajah lelah seolah sudah bosan terbangun lantas melihat dunia nyaris kiamat di hadapan mata. “Kalau ini memang takdir dari Hylia, kenapa harus aku—kau—kenapa harus kita? Kenapa harus <em> kau </em>yang berkorban?”</p><p>“Aku <em> memang </em>harus berkorban,” jawab Hyrule, “tapi begitu juga orang yang kutemui di hutan, di sungai, di kota yang nyaris hancur. Begitu juga setiap jasad yang terkubur di bawah pasir pantai. Mereka semua berkorban untuk terus hidup, lalu mati untuk kehidupan orang lain.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau bisa memilih caramu untuk berkorban.” Ada kilat marah di sepasang manik biru Legend, berkerlip mirip gulungan ombak menjelang badai. Ia melanjutkan, setengah berbisik, “Bukan berkorban seperti ini.”</p><p>Waktu itu, Hyrule tersenyum simpul, begitu tulus dan manis. Hyrule tersenyum seolah ingin meyakinkan Legend, ia masih hidup dan akan terus hidup, ia belum akan <em> mati untuk kehidupan orang lain</em>. Ia tersenyum dan sepotong kekhawatiran terangkat dari hati Legend. “Aku memilih untuk berkorban seperti ini.”</p><p>Kekhawatiran itu berubah menjadi ketakutan.</p><p>Legend tak akan pernah lupa keteduhan dalam suara Hyrule ketika pemuda itu berucap, dengan mantap, bahwa semua pengorbanan akan sia-sia jika ia menolak untuk mengambil perannya. Peran yang sama dengan para pendahulunya, dengan Hero of Legend—yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya, <em> holy Hylia</em>, percayakah kau betapa lucunya lelucon yang dibuat semesta! Mungkin, Legend, mungkin saat itu takdir telah memberinya pilihan. Antara mengulurkan tangan pada sosok renta Impa atau berjalan pergi meninggalkan wanita tua itu bersama secercah harapan di matanya yang semakin redup. Hyrule merasa pilihannya sudah benar, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.</p><p>“Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Hyrule yang kau tinggalkan untukku.”</p><p>Legend pun tak ingin meninggalkan tanah yang bergelimpang mayat, langit yang semerah luka, dan tempat yang jauh dari makna <em> rumah </em> untuk Hyrule.</p><p>Tetapi ia ingat seberapa besar cinta Hyrule pada <em> rumah</em>nya, pada setiap jengkal tanah kelahiran yang ia sebut <em> rumah </em> , yang ia lindungi dengan setiap debar jantung dan tetes darah serta apa pun yang dapat ia korbankan. Legend yakin—setidaknya, suara kecil di hatinya <em> yang super menjengkelkan dan sok tahu </em> menggenggam keyakinan itu—Hyrule tak akan peduli apakah rumput dan pohon di hutan berwarna hijau atau kuning keemasan, apakah langit mewarnai riak sungai dengan biru cemerlang atau terbelah menjadi tiga. Hati lapang milik pemuda kecil itu selalu merasa cukup, selalu bersedia untuk mencintai, sebagaimana cintanya pada bunga-bunga dan petualangan dan orang-orang yang ia temui di sepanjang perjalanan.</p><p>Legend tak akan pernah lupa. Ia memutuskan untuk terus mengingat. Ia kembali belajar untuk memahami cara Hyrule jatuh cinta, meski pengalamannya bersikeras berkata bahwa setiap jatuh akan diakhiri dengan rasa sakit. <em> Meski ia masih takut untuk kehilangan. </em></p><p>Segalanya tersimpan begitu rapi di kepala Legend, berpendar dalam hati layaknya kehangatan dari seunggun api. Terkadang Legend menggenggamnya di antara buku-buku jemari, meleleh bersama setiap bekas luka serta beban pedang yang ia ayunkan. Sang pemuda tak pernah berhenti mengingat, tak pernah ingin melupakan, hingga suatu hari ketika udara yang ia hirup terasa lebih manis dan ia sadar sudah saatnya untuk pulang.</p><p>Petualangan yang kalian cintai sudah berakhir, batinnya, yang ia yakin delapan orang temannya pun memikirkan hal serupa.</p><p>Legend tahu kali ini akan berbeda. Ini akan menjadi selamat tinggal yang tidak menghadiahinya mimpi-mimpi buruk di kemudian hari. Namun itu saja tidak cukup untuk menghapus luka yang tertoreh kala memandang punggung familier milik kawan-kawannya yang perlahan menjauh, menyisakan kehampaan di udara dan rasa sakit di hati Legend.</p><p>Ia mengambil napas dengan susah payah saat netranya menangkap sosok Hyrule, masih berdiri membelakanginya. Ketika Hyrule kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan jejak kaki di pintu portal, dan saat menoleh ke belakang, hanya Legend yang tersisa di sana.</p><p>Legend menunduk, memejamkan mata terlalu kuat karena ia mengerti—menatap kedua manik cokelat Hyrule saat ini akan terasa semakin menyakitkan.</p><p>“Pergilah, ‘Rule.” Bisikan itu tertahan di tenggorokannya.</p><p>“Legend—“</p><p>“Jangan,” ujar sang pemuda, kali ini lebih keras. Hyrule dapat menangkap gemetar dalam suaranya. “<em>Pulanglah</em>, ‘Rule. Berjanjilah untuk pulang, dan tanamlah bunga-bunga di rumahmu.”</p><p>Ada keheningan sesaat. Legend membuka mata dan mendapati rumput di bawah kakinya bergoyang tertiup angin. Nyanyiannya yang merdu ikut membawa suara lirih Hyrule. <em> Terima kasih</em>. Jantung Legend berdebar. Hyrule berjanji padanya untuk pulang, untuk menanam bunga-bunga yang dicintainya sebesar petualangan dan tanah kelahiran—rumah yang ditinggalkan Legend untuknya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jadi ceritanya aku sempat baca fanfic hyrulegend yang berakhir bahagia (yay!) karena rule memutuskan untuk pulang bareng leg. Kupikir, kayaknya bakal lebih asik kalau aku bikin akhir di mana mereka berpisah, jadi lahirlah fanfic ini! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>